1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to an LED lighting fixture formed of non-metallic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recessed lighting fixtures are well known in the art. Ideally, such fixtures are designed to be visually unobtrusive in that very little of the lighting fixture is visible from below the ceiling. However, some trim portions are visible as well as the light sources. An opening is cut into the ceiling into which most of the lighting fixture is mounted so that very little extends below the plane of the ceiling. A trim piece or trim ring, which may take the form of a bezel, is generally located at the opening to enhance the appearance of the light fixture and conceal the hole cut into the ceiling. Typically, the trim piece is slightly below the planar surface of the ceiling.
The lighting used in such conventional recessed fixtures is typically incandescent or, more recently, halogen-based lamps. Such lamps put out a tremendous amount of heat is just a small space and thus heat dissipation is an important consideration. As a result the materials used for the fixture and primarily the housing enclosing the lamp is metal which is relatively expensive, heavy, and prone to rust. Metal has other distinct disadvantages in that it must be painted to color match the décor in the environment used, and any rust leaves unsightly stains on the ceiling or wall where it is used.
Progress has produced various lamp options including LED which provide efficient lighting in small packages, and having different thermal properties than hot halogen lighting.
Accordingly, the need remains for recessed housing assemblies that can accommodate these various options that also address some of the disadvantages of using solely metallic fixtures.